


Lifetime Of Firsts: First Ménage à Trois

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Lifetime Of Firsts [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Nini and Matt have some fun with Misha.





	Lifetime Of Firsts: First Ménage à Trois

“You like how he looks?” I asked, scrutinizing the sight in front of me, wondering if there was any way to improve.

Misha nodded as he stood beside me, looking down at my boyfriend, naked and tied up.

We were lucky enough that the set was completely abandoned tonight. 

No interruptions. 

No unwanted guests. 

No noises, apart from those we’d be wringing out of my boyfriend.

“He looks good. Delicious, even”.

I chuckled at Misha’s words.

There always was a spark between the three of us.

After I was first introduced to the cast, Misha was the one me and Matt spent the most time with.

Once I’d decided to move in with Matt, moving halfway across the world, Misha was the one who helped me adjust, along with my boyfriend.

Of course, living in L.A, as the two of us did, naturally meant he was the one we saw the most.

We’d get together, talk, eat, and go out together. 

Matt was the love of my life. 

But I wasn’t going to lie, the attraction to Misha was strong.

Matt and he would flirt too.

But it wasn’t till Matt fake humped Misha, that we all realized what we wanted.

They both got hard in that moment, while I stood watching, trying to keep my own cock down, despite the sight of the two hottest men I’d ever met humping.

Since then, we’d discussed what was going on, eventually deciding we’d try it. 

A threesome. 

This was the first time.

And we’d decided to go all out.

Discussing our deepest kinks, we managed to narrow it down to one.

Bondage.

I was a total bottom, and kind of a sub too. 

But I wanted Matt to be the one to be tied up, at my mercy.

Luckily, Misha agreed with me.

So here we were, Matt tied up in the dungeon set, on the ground, ropes holding him down, duct tape across his mouth.

I walked over to him, kneeling beside his head, and leaned down, licking his cheek.

“Tasting good, baby. Want me to taste something else?”

He nodded frantically, the feeling of the ropes on his wrists, the two pairs of eyes on him, making his cock rock hard, the tip red as his precum began to bead.

I chuckled, standing up and walking over to Misha.

“Didn’t say it was you I’d be tasting”, I teased, sending Matt a wink as I heard a muffled groan.

I stared up into Misha’s eyes and leaned up, claiming his lips.

They were exactly what I expected. 

Slightly chapped. But still soft and warm.

A moan escaped me, being swallowed by Misha as his tongue invaded my mouth.

My hands instantly ripped his shirt apart, the buttons flying everywhere as I began running my hands up and down his chest.

He was so soft. And smooth.

I kinda wished he hadn’t shaved it all off.

But the Cas shirtless scene must have required him to be clean shaven.

I don’t know who the hell would make that decision, but that’s what I was assuming.

His hands held my waist, pulling me into his body, our hard lengths pressing against each other.

“I wanna taste you”, I moaned, pulling back as his lips began peppering kisses along my throat, sucking lightly and biting a little.

He nodded, moving back and unbuckling his belt, letting it fall to the floor with a clank.

I sunk to my knees, unzipping his pants and pulling it down, the button flying off, missing me, luckily.

I looked up at him, feeling slightly bad. 

But he just smiled.

“Don’t worry. It’ll be worth it”, he winked, his tongue darting out, his lips glistening.

My pants were so tight right now. But all I cared about was Misha.

I pulled them down, his boxers going with them as his cock sprung out.

Fuck! 

He was huge. And thick. And the redness of his tip made my tongue flick over it immediately, the salty precum tasting like heaven.

His head fell back as I licked it softly, knowing he’d be most sensitive right there.

“Fuck”, he gritted out, a muffled groan coming from behind us, Matt’s cock red, his precum pooling.

I winked at my cutie, shuffling on my feet so Matt had a view of us both, instead of just my back.

I watched him as I took as much of Misha into my mouth, his cock hitting the back of my throat, the rest of it being held in my hands.

His skin was so soft and velvety, but hairy at the same time.

I licked the underside of his shaft, Misha twitching in my mouth, as Matt strained against the ropes, wanting to be a part of this. Or at least wanting to touch his straining cock.

I smiled with Misha still in my mouth, loving how desperate Matt looked. 

He’d even began sweating as he tried to break free. But I knew it wasn’t happening.

Winking at him, I deep throated Misha, taking him all the way in as my nose met his bush, smelling slightly sweaty, as I made sure I supressed my gag reflex.

I stayed there for a few seconds, before pulling completely back, taking in a deep breath as a string of spit was left, connected to Misha’s cock.

“Damn!” Misha exclaimed, running his hands through his hair, apparently having taken his shirt off completely at some point.

I sat on my haunches as I looked at him, realizing that I had both Matt Cohen and Misha Collins, naked, in front of me. 

All mine.

How I became so lucky, I had no idea. 

But I was damn glad about it.

I took Misha’s cock back into my mouth, bobbing my head fast. 

I wanted to taste him. 

I needed to taste him.

It didn’t take too long, a combination of vibrations, playing with his balls, and swallowing around him getting him close.

“Shit, Nini! Stop”.

I immediately stopped what I was doing, wondering if he didn’t want this anymore. 

But his words pushed that out of my mind, filling it with filthy thoughts instead.

“The first place I cum is gonna be inside you”.

I bit my lip, glad we all got checked and were completely clean.

Nodding, I went over to Matt, my knees on either side of his waist as Misha settled between his legs.

His fingers glided over my hole, a single digit being pushed in with just a little resistance.

“Damn, Matt! He’s tight. Lucky man”.

I smiled down at Matt, who looked so desperate, but adorable at the same time.

“Sorry, baby. You’ll get your turn. Promise”.

I leaned down and kissed the duct tape, then his nose, trying to ease his desperation.

Misha eventually had three fingers inside me, scissoring and loosening me completely.

Once he was sure I was ready, he lined up and sunk in slightly, the tip disappearing into me.

“Holy fuck!”

My head fell to Matt’s shoulder, panting as Misha continued pressing in, eventually bottoming out as I bit Matt’s neck.

The continuous muffled scream Matt was letting out stopped when I released his skin from between my teeth, licking the mark and soothing it slightly as Misha allowed me to adjust to his size.

“You ready?”

I nodded, resting on Matt’s chest as Misha pulled back, his tip barely in me, before he slammed all the way in.

The screech that escaped me was something that only Matt had heard a few times when he’d get rough and dominant. 

Fuck! I loved when guys would fuck me hard like this.

He set a brutal pace, the sounds echoing in the empty set as he pounded into me, his pelvis smacking against my ass cheeks, over and over and over.

He knew exactly what he was doing, hitting my prostate with precision at every thrust, until I couldn’t take it anymore.

The pressure was too much, my cock releasing everything I had in me as my cum spurted, ribbon after ribbon of the white load hitting Matt’s stomach and abs, coating him completely.

That seemed to have set off Misha, who thrust one last time and fell against my back, his chest sticking to me as he bit down on my skin, marking me as he came deep inside me, filling me with his warm seed.

We stayed there for a few minutes, barely moving as we came down from our highs, the smell of sex all around us.

I lifted my face off Matt’s chest, looking at him as he swallowed, the Adam’s apple bobbing.

Fuck-he was so sexy. 

The sweat that was dripping down his face was so hot as well.

I leaned up, catching a drop from his forehead and swallowing the salty fluid.

“Damn”, I heard from behind me, the breathless whisper of Misha as he lifted his face.

“You fucking milked me dry”.

I chuckled, wincing slightly as he pulled his cock out, a gush of cum flowing out and onto Matt’s cock, some splattering all over the floor.

I sat on Matt for a few seconds, collecting myself, before ripping the duct tape off, not caring about the yelp that he released.

“Now…you gonna fuck me at the same time as Misha? Or you wanna fuck me while his cum is still inside me?”

Matt swallowed, his eyes darting to Misha, then back to me.

“Both?”

I grinned, looking over my shoulder at Misha, who shrugged, happy to do both.

“Both it is then”.

I hovered over Matt’s cock, lining it up and sinking down, feeling at home with him inside me.

“You gonna get in me, dork?”

I heard a low growl, before another dick was shoved inside me, stretching me more than ever before.

“Get ready for the pounding of your life”, Misha snarled into my ear, Matt smirking up at me.

I was in for one hell of a night.


End file.
